


cloud watching

by sleeplesss



Series: zayn & harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesss/pseuds/sleeplesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry likes laying in the grass and enjoying his surroundings - zayn likes watching the clouds and enjoying harry's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cloud watching

**Author's Note:**

> what even
> 
> this is part 1 of few.

_17/03/14_

 

This particular day was a favourite of Harry's already.

He didn't know why, but the thought and act of just ignoring the hustle and bustle of everyday life and paying attention to the earth was especially appealing to him. Today he laid outside the apartment building he lived in, just beginning to get used to the feeling of dewy grass seeping into his clothing from the previous night's rain. When he gets into this state of mind it's hard to shake him out of it, unless it's his own doing. Which is why when his flatmate steps infront of the ray of sunlight and mutters something down at him, it takes him several minutes to reply.

"What was that?" He asked, not finding it completely necessary to cover his eyes from the sun now that it was being blocked. His flatmate (Zayn) folds one of his heavily tattooed arms behind his back. "I _said.._ you do this everyday."

Harry squinted up at him. "Do what everyday?"

"You lay out here. On the grass." To which Harry nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and nodded once or twice. "It rained last night." And Harry nodded again, smiling. "I'm aware." Zayn moved around him, stepping over his legs and taking a seat on the lawn, crossing his legs over eachother. "Are you meditating?"

Harry replied with a simple shake of his head, allowing his eyes to close again. A mother and daughter wandered by, glancing over at the two boys curiously until Zayn smiles sheepishly at them. "So you're just..?"

"Laying."

Zayn sighed, muttering a 'right' to himself before standing up again and making his way back into the building. "If you're planning on coming inside anytime soon, I warn you... your mother's called  _many_ times and if you're not looking for a surprise visit from her I suggest you call her back." 

 

_1/04/14_

 

"Harold," Zayn calls out warily, his voice drifting through the small apartment but somehow not reaching the ears of whom he intended to. He found himself going from room to room, not seeing any sign that Harry was still here. He huffed, placing his hands on his hips. 

Zayn makes his way to the foyer, grabbing a pair of trainers and his keys and then taking off towards the elevator. "Harry?"

A familiar face turned from where it was facing back to Zayn. "Hi." He chided, placing his thumb on the page of his book before closing it. "Were you looking for me?"

"You've been like disappearing and materializing out of nowhere a lot lately, just wanted to make sure you didn't up and run off on me." Zayn replied softly, sitting down next to the brunette. "What are you reading?" He asked but it was more or less a dead question as he was already making an effort to find out for himself.  _Eleanor and Park._

 

_7/04/14_

 

Today was a rainy day.

Harry and Zayn stayed inside but kept all the windows open as they sat in the kitchen - Harry making tea and swaying his hips to  _Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros_ songs ; while Zayn sat at the table and sketched succulent plants all over a piece of construction paper.

When Harry set two mugs on the table, he tilted his head at an uncomfortable angle to get a look at what his partner in crime was drawing. "Oh hey," He started, sitting down with his slightly oversized hands nursing his cup of tea. "I've seen those on the home and garden network."

Zayn hums, lifting the sheet of paper from the tabletop and placing it on the floor next to his chair. He begins to draw on a blank piece of paper - occasionally glancing across from him as he sketches out faint lines. "What are you drawing now?" Harry sounds curious, but his voice doesn't turn up at the end like a usual question would. 

"Dunno." He says, his eyes trained on the paper. "Haven't had much inspiration lately, to be honest."

Harry nibbles on his lower lip whilst he contemplates suggesting what's nagging at his mind. Finally, he does. "You could draw me?" He stutters out. "I mean," Zayn tilts his head up, though his hand not stopping it's movements. "If you want."

He narrows his amber eyes, his head on a slight tilt as he studies his roommate's facial features and such. Before he can open his mouth to agree (or disagree), Harry is speaking again. "Draw me like one of your French girls, Zaynie." 

They both erupt in laughter and Zayn claims that was the single most embarassing thing he's ever heard Harry say - and that says a lot. But it's fond.

 

_12/04/14_

 

Soon, Zayn's bedroom wall is plastered with all the different kinds of paper he's scrounged up to draw on. From left to right there's delicately shaded eyes, blended and even a bit smudged torsos, exotic plants, household objects.. you name it. He's proud of it to say the least - admiring it each day the second he wakes up to the second he closes his eyes to sleep.

Harry often saunters in late in the day when the sun has set and the cheap plastic nightlites in the outlets have lit up - only dressed in his boxer briefs as he sits at the foot of Zayn's twin bed and asks him why he's the only one out of the two of them who has consistent talent. Whatever that means.

"You're kind. That's a talent." Zayn adds, pulling his legs up closer to his body so he can snake them under the previously made bed sheets. "You underestimate yourself, Styles. You can be great at anything if you set your mind to it."

Harry raises an eyebrow and looks over his bare shoulder, a small grin sneakily making it's way across his lips. "That's a nice way of seeing things.." Then he stands up and leaves the room, turning off the light without even laying eyes on the switch.

 

_25/04/14_

 

They sit in a park one afternoon. Harry basking in the sunlight and Zayn basking in the light that was radiating off both the stars he was lucky enough to see today. He didn't bring his pencils or papers with him but he knew what he'd draw if he did, he'd draw Harry proper. 

Of course he'd been drawing the boy anyways, per his request, but he was almost obsessed with how the light always hit his face in the most beautiful of ways. That, he didn't believe he could capture on a piece of parchment. 

 


End file.
